1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dart game, and more particularly to a dart game having an automatic player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical dart games comprise a dart board having a number of dart segments to be shot by one or more users. The processing units and the displayers of the dart game may calculate and show the scores of one or more players. However, when only one user plays the dart game and when no other players may play with the user, the user may feel boring for shooting the darts by himself.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional dart games.